


Sky ~ Rainbows at Night ~

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Frisk, Meant To Be, POV Alternating, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 4 forfransweek's2019 tumblr challenge!Takes place after the events of VitaeTale’sUnderSOUL.I know Sans and Frisk are in a pickle as of me posting this... I just want my babies to be happy! They’ll get there!





	Sky ~ Rainbows at Night ~

Frisk loved rainbows. This was a fact he had come to learn on one of her darkest days. Spending time with her family. Going on picnics. Finding the perfect place to see a rainbow despite the rain. She had spoken of her favorite thing in hushed tones, her clear voice reverently low, a slight tremble here or there as she fought back tears.

Sans loved the stars. He had told her, though rather than sharing, he had wanted to hear more about her life aboveground. Still, it was something she knew about him now and always seemed to find ways to show how much she cared.

The morning they had finally broken the barrier, he, Frisk, Chara, and Asriel had walked out into the open space above ground to find that the days weren’t quite as aligned below ground as they had thought. The sun was setting, a beautiful orange orb shimmering in the distance behind a mountain range as the spires of a human city loomed before them. The four of them had spent the evening climbing to the top of their protective mountain, finally stopping once night had set. Stars had illuminated the sky, twinkling brightly amongst the heavens. This was a sight that the four had been lucky enough to see in their dreams, but despite that, they had cried. Frisk had happily pointed out the beauty of the silvery orb floating above them, its almost magical glow similar to that emanating from his partner. 

Time had passed and many things had happened since they had broken the barrier. In the eyes of monsterkind the two were already bonded, their SOULs indivisible from one another, their bodies connected through the most intimate of acts, and yet, to humans, this was not enough. It was strange and awkward for them to try to explain that they were already more ‘married’ than any of the humans who pressed them for information. Frisk had taken up the habit of refering to him as her ‘SOULmate’ rather than boyfriend or partner. Now, a term that he had seen as special and only for his earholes had to be used in normal conversations. And even then, some humans still looked at them with disgust and judgement in their eyes.

Frisk didn’t seem to mind. Her face remained perfectly placid when others asked her, and she even seemed to take great pleasure in answering children’s questions. He was the one who was upset by it. He was hers and she was his, and as selfish as it sounded, he wanted everyone to acknowledge that.

Rainbows, stars, the moon. Those three things were what Sans wanted to encapsulate in his proposal. 

Sans walked down Ebotton’s main street, his vision blurry and unfocused as he stared up at the clouds. He tripped, his mind so occupied that he stumbled into someone else.

* Sans!!! What the hell’re you doing? Undyne yelled as she wiped spider cider off her face. 

* sorry bud.

His fishy friend stopped walking for a moment, taking note of his decided lack of puns for such a situation. She pulled the dazed skeleton into a nearby park and sat him down on an empty metal bench, the twirling green bars standing out behind his dark blue hoodie.

* You haven’t been yourself lately. Gonna spill the beans?

The boney boy instinctively pulled the jacket’s red hood over his skull, his eye sockets dark and sullen. He sat there for a moment, fiddling with the metallic zipper before asking:

* how’d you propose to alphys?

* Well... Wait, you don’t actually know?!? she replied, shocked.

* hey, we were in a bit of a bind at the time, remember? b’sides, i don’t recall alphys ever gushing to frisk about it once we woke up.

Undyne leaned over, her shadow strangely threatening as it blocked out the sun.

* That’s because there wasn’t anything special about it! she huffed indignantly. * After the stupid weed attacked Alphys, I just...flipped, I guess. I can’t even remember what I said! I just felt like it needed to be said. Wasn’t that the same with you?

Sans looked up as Undyne straightened herself out, her bright red hair flowing gracefully behind her with every harsh turn of her body. He could feel his bones relax as he compared his bonding to Frisk with what Undyne was describing. He wasn’t the only one who had a less than perfect bonding event. Still, it seemed all the more important that he get this part right. 

* i wanna propose to frisk, he answered, his voice back to its usual chill depth.

* You WHAT!? the fishy captain screamed, her left foot immediately slamming into the metal seat as she loomed over the softly grinning skeleton. * You’re waaaay past that. If anything, you should’ve started with that wishy-washy human tradition. What gives?

He desperately wanted to deflect the question and focus instead on making his vision perfect, but the fire in Undyne’s eye gave him the certain impression that he would never be able to dodge it without also having to dodge some spears. Rather than attempt that and scare the other people enjoying the sun and flowers, he leaned back, spreading his arms out over the back of the bench as he turned his face away.

* eh. you’ve seen the way some people look at us, he said, his gaze directed at a group of human and monster children playing on the brilliant blue swing set nearby, their various appendages kicking up bits of bark and sand as they rushed from swinging to pushing their friends.

* Pff. They don’t know what they’re talking about. They have no right to judge you or her.

Sans couldn’t help but scoff at his friend’s riteous anger. This wasn’t about what was right or wrong. The Great Monster War wasn’t about what was right or wrong. Trapping all of monsterkind underground for millenia wasn’t about what was right or wrong. Leaving the balance of humans and monsters to the lives of 8 bonded pairs wasn’t about what was right or wrong. This was their reality, and as lucky as they all were to have made it to the surface, the treatment monsters and Frisk had received was still a hard pill to swallow. He turned back, his usually calm pupils now a flash of blue and yellow.

* but they still do, he snapped, his grin downturned. 

Undyne heaved in a big breath of air, her chest puffing up substantially as she readied to fight back with more positive words of encouragement.

* Sans! Sans! a group of human children called out as they rushed to his side, quickly pushing Undyne aside and crowding him. * Is Undyne laying down the law right now? What’d you do this time? * Can we help?

* Can you help? PUNKS! Undyne hollered, a wide, toothy grin breaking out. * Of course! I think this nerd is gonna need all the help he can get!

Half of the children crowded around the muscular fish woman, the youngest of the group grabbing onto her scaley blue arms and dangling. She took a step back from the bench, the scraggly kid hanging from her arm swinging back and forth happily. The rest of them pushed up against Sans as he did his best to remain aloof, their questions becoming more and more invasive. Finally, he cracked under the pressure, a soft sigh filtering through his teeth.

* alright, alright. if you sprouts really want to help, then i can’t stop ya. just... keep it on the down low. lips sealed. got it?

* YES! they cried in unison, the teens’ voices slightly less cheery and innocent than the younger ones. 

But seriously Sans, why are you even letting outsiders get to you? a strawberry blond teen huffed, ruffling his hair with one hand as he held his little sister’s. * You know perfectly well that everyone who comes here understands the importance of your bond to Frisk. 

* there’s no bones about that, but y’know we’re always being watched. comes with the territory of our positions in world affairs. in this case, conforming to humans’ expectations of partnership isn’t that unreasonable. besides, this might be my one shot at surprising frisk with anything, he winked. * at this point, nothing fazes her. 

* Robert! his little sister squeaked, shaking her cherry blossom clown stuffy around. * ROBERT! Weddings are sooooo pretty! And Miss Frisk can wear a pretty fluffy dress and we can all hold flowers and there’ll be lots of cake and everyone will be happy!

No one could argue with the tiny human child and Sans felt the support of the younger generation bolster his mood. He could figure this out. He could make this work.

* you’re ab-so-lute-ly right marie, he grinned, booping the tiny tot’s nose, causing a flurry of giggles to errupt from her, their sound flowing over the small crowd and warming their SOULs. * but if you’re gonna help me, we’ve got to make like leaves before frisk shows up. you kids up for a little shortcut?

The small group of children beamed with delight. They had seen Sans’ magic at work during their magic lessons but had never been included in the experience. Now was their chance. The two monsters and the gaggle of giggling kids held hands as Sans warned them to take a deep breath and hold on tight. Before any of the teenagers present could ask why, a corridor to the between space had opened beneath them, letting gravity push them through. After a minute of falling without gravity, the group popped out miles away from Ebotton, onto a nice, sandy beach.

* chill over here for a moment kiddos, Sans grinned as he casually flicked his wrist, opening up another passage to the between space and strolling on through. * i’ll be right back. 

Amazed cries and squeals echoed out over the empty beach as Undyne ran to the surf, splishing and splashing about. The younger children busied themselves with making a sand mountain and poking tunnels into it while the teens took on the spritely fishwoman in her element, kicking and throwing water onto her as she pummled them with wave after wave of salty surf. 

By the time Sans returned with Asriel and Chara, the entire group was soaked and covered in sand, leaving the brothers gawking in surprise as the skeleton calmly chuckled to himself.

* alright, glad you guys have energy to burn, ‘cause you’re gonna need it to learn some magic.

As soon as the sneaky skeleton had finished his sentence, all eyes and ears were on him. Chara shook his head in silence, a bemused look on his face as he walked towards the water. Asriel nervously combed down the fluffy fur on his ears as he made his way to a more secluded area on the beach. 

* so, i need you guys to make something really special for me, he grinned, his hands hiding in his jacket pockets. * i need a rainbow at night, and for you to pull that off for me and frisk, you’re gonna need to choose. would you rather learn fire magic or water magic? take a moment to think carefully about what element you’re drawn to before you choose, it’ll make it easier on your souls since this is your first time working with elemental magic. 

Sans finally sat down, letting the Dreemurr brothers take center stage as Undyne waded out of the water and back to land. Asriel lit a large golden yellow flame, its heat powerful enough to attract the humans’ attention, yet gentle and kind. Chara had already taken off his shoes and had stepped out onto the water, his feet gliding smoothly over the rushing waves as he moved the water beneath him, pulling out bubbles of various sizes and guiding them in a dance through the air. 

The humans slowly but surely made their way to the magic of their choice, and their lessons began. Sans took this opportunity to check in with Toriel and let her know that some of her students would be playing hooky with him for the forseable future. After an afternoon of practicing, the group took another shortcut back to town.

* don’t forget, we’re meeting back here at ten for the next week or so. tori’s letting us replace your normal magic class with this elemental training. 

Cheers erupted from the group, the younger ones happily clinging to their magical princes, yanking at their arms and legs as they jumped up and down with glee. Sans chuckled again as he motioned for them to quiet down one last time. The elder children eyed him suspiciously.

* buuuut, she still wants you to do your regular magic training homework, he announced to a flurry of groans from the older humans. * don’t sweat it, we’ll start off with a bit of regular magic practice to get you warmed up every day. kill two birds with one bone, right? 

The group disbanded for the day, each child swearing themselves to secrecy until their deed was done. And so, the group met every day at the park only to disappear off to Mt. Ebott’s closest beach for a few hours. 

Frisk was quick to catch on that her silly skeleton was up to something, but Toriel and Asgore quickly came to the rescue with an excuse. Sans had been asked to scout the beach area to ascertain whether it would be a good place for a water monster village. Despite her misgivings, the young lady believed them. After all, who wouldn’t believe their own loving parents? 

Still, she knew that something had to be going on, as every day she would ask how the scouting project was going only to be punned into silence. Finally, after weeks of asking Sans as well as anyone else within their entourage, she had had enough. 

* Sans, the determined human said glumly as she poked at her now-cold dinner, * why won’t you tell me about the work Asgore has you doing? We’re all so busy right now... I just want to connect with you, see how things are going, you know?

The young lady didn’t even bother looking up, her eyes seemingly fixated on her plate of half-eaten spaghetti. 

FRISK IS RIGHT YOU KNOW. IT’S BEEN HARD FOR ALL OF US. THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SHARE HOW YOUR DAY WENT... FOR ONCE.

Frisk turned to look at her dear Pappy, a soft smile on her face. So many things had happened since they had broken the barrier, but despite that, he was always there, ready with a delicious dinner when they made it home. 

* i can do even better than that, she heard her partner say, his tone light and playful. * didn’t want to ruin the surprise, so... mind if i show you what i’ve been working on?

* At night? How are we supposed to see anything?

* oh, trust me, i’ll make sure you can **sea** so well that you’ll forgive me instantly, he replied non-chalantly. * gimme a couple minutes to set something up. gotta get some lights and whatnot.

She finally looked up at him, her eyes falling right into his perfectly still, confident pupils. Her voice caught in her throat at the sight. It had been a while since she had seen that look on his face. He always looked cool and collected, but rarely did he show how confident he felt at any given moment. Placing her hand against her sternum, she smiled softly. She could feel Sans’ giddy energy stirring within her SOUL.

* ‘Kay, she nodded lightly as she left the table and made her way upstairs. * I’ll just grab a sweater while you’re out.

Sans could feel himself grinning like a love-sick fool as he grabbed his brother and headed through a quickly-made shortcut. 

WHY EXACTLY AM I COMING WITH YOU? Papyrus asked as he watched the shorter skeleton fire off a series of group texts to numbers he had never seen before. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO SPEND SOME QUALITY TIME WITH FRISK! IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE YOU’VE TAKEN HER ON ANY SORT OF DATE YOU KNOW.

* i know, paps, which is why i thought you’d like to see the lighting i’ve been working on, Sans answered as he popped his arms through a portal only to pull in a screaming Chara and Asriel. * hey kids, time to get this show on the road.

* Sans! the chestnut-haired boy huffed, * I swear, if all of this wasn’t for Frisk I would smack you into next week. Mom made warm chocolate butterscotch pie tonight. 

* yeah. i know. she said she’d make two dozen of ‘em. this’ll only take a couple minutes, and then we can all go back to your place and celebrate. 

Asriel laughed quietly at his brother’s undying love of chocolate as they popped out into the town’s main park and nabbed the group of children eagerly awaiting their transportation. Not even five minutes later, the group of excited humans was ready to put their hours of practice to the test and Sans left them in the very capable hands of Papyrus and Undyne.

* heya **gull** friend.

Frisk jumped as her SOULmate’s deep voice rumbled into her ear. She should have felt him coming!

* SANS! she squealed as he lazily draped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her sitting form from the couch and into the between space. * What took you so long?

* not **shore**... just want it to look its best.

* The sea? the girl giggled as she gracefully slid out from his embrace and grabbed his right hand, their fingers interlacing in their usual way. * What did you do? Dress her up?

* nah. but **sea** riously, i hope you’ll give me your honest opinion when we get there.

Evergreens stood tall in Frisk’s line of sight as the pair walked through the electric curtain of the between space and out into the open air. She looked around, an air of confusion clouding her mind. Sans plopped himself down in an open space, turning her SOUL blue and pulling her down onto the grassy patch in a fit of giggles.

* We’re not at the beach, you silly skeleton! she laughed. * What are we doing up on the mountain? 

* oh... **whale**... Frisk watched as Sans chuckled, his pupils shimmering brightly. * i thought you’d get a better look at the sea from way over here. 

Twinkling stars on a sea of deep blue clashed with the shimmering reflection of the sky on the water. They were kilometers from the beach and yet everything in the sky and its reflection in the ocean looked crystal clear. Frisk held her breath for a moment, reveling in the beauty of the sea and the sky before them. Despite having grown up above-ground, she was still amazed by how lucky they were to see such a sight.

So entranced was she that Sans knew it was time to put his plan into action. He brought a humongous bright blue bone into exsistence over their heads and held it there for a bit. Its light was dim so as not to give anything away, and their distance from the beach meant that Asriel and Chara would have to be certain before leading the children in their endeavor. 

He heard his girl let out a small « wow! » as a large burst of fire errupted from the calm beach. They were ready.

Frisk sat up, excitement taking over as her hazel eyes scanned the beach for any other signs of magic. Sans had planned something! Tens, then hundreds of tiny sparks of light illuminated the sky, reflecting on the water below. 

* Shooting stars? she breathed in wonder. * Should we make a wish?

Sans did his best to still his fluttering SOUL. He couldn’t risk giving away what he was about to do. Biting down on his jaw, he took a deep breath and stilled his magic. His hands went into his pockets, feeling the smooth metal band Undyne had helped him fashion.

The young lady looked on as the myriad of sparkling lights converged into one: a magic-made sun. 

* Sans... This is amazing... How—

But before she could finish her thought, the most beautiful rainbow she had ever seen came into existence. Its two points were placed firmly at each end of the kilometers long beach, its arch tall and wide as it stretched up into the starlit sky. 

Happy memories of her childhood flooded back to her as she gazed in wonder at the sight. Her slender hands pressed against her mouth as she held back tears. Her time with her family was irreplaceable. Sans knew that. There was no way to go back to that time, to those happy smiles and carefree days. Sans knew that too.

* Thank you... she whispered through her fingers. * This is...

Now. Now was his chance! The nervous skeleton blipped from his place at his soulmate’s side and appeared before her. Taking a knee, he pulled a small silver band in the shape of a bent bone out and held it up.

* frisk floreo, i love you more than the stars in the sky. you’re my light, my ray of sunshine in the dark. you’re my friend and soulmate. would you mind answering this one question for me? 

* Yes? she breathed, her hands now shaking.

Was he doing what she thought he was doing? She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. The shimmer of his pupils was as bright as a set of stars. The blue dusting his cheekbones added to the intense emotions she could feel as he spoke softly to her.

* a long time ago, you said we were just us... sans and frisk. that we wouldn’t worry about the labels and let our relationship evolve...

Frisk held her breath, unable to think or say a single thing as all of Sans’ love for her flooded through her system. She listened on in a daze as butterflies fluttered about inside her and blood pounded in her ears.

* well, i think i’m ready to take that next step. frisk, sunshine, will you marry me?

* YES!!!

A burst of love and affection flooded Sans’ bones as his girl threw herself onto him with open arms. 

* I didn’t think you’d ever ask after what I said about human marriages but yes of course I will yes yes yes—

There was no time like the present to interrupt his beloved. Boney hands deftly pried the ecstatic human away as her stream of conciousness spewed out all at once. He slipped the smooth metal around her left ring finger, pausing for a moment as he took her in. The look of pure joy in her eyes, the tears of happiness running down her glowing skin, her giddy smile as she knelt before him in silence.

He brought his hands to her cheeks, wiping her tears dry with his thumbs before embracing her with all of his being. They were them. Just Sans and Frisk. Just the way they were meant to be.


End file.
